The One That Stood Out
by TedTheRaichu
Summary: An amazingly fluffy Pikachu x Eevee fanfic. (It's a wild Eevee) This is my first fic, but i worked very hard on it. Rated T to be safe, although there are some rather depressing parts. Yes, the Pikachu is Ash's Pikachu. (There is no visible sex, this is all just cuteness. Maybe a sexual reference here and there, though. Nothing too spicy, just things such as a hint of Ash x Misty)
1. The White Eevee

**Hey reader! This is a Pikachu x Eevee fanfic! Now that we got that out of the way, let's give some context! This story takes place after Kalos but before Alola. Ash went to visit his friends Misty and Brock and see a big show being pulled of at Pallet Town!**

 **Here are the ages of everyone:**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Misty: 15 ½**

 **Brock: 18**

 **Anyway, this is my first fic and I hope you all enjoy!**

It was a day like any other. Ash was traveling with Brock and Misty. It felt so nostalgic, the three of them wandering the forest. Just like when they were 10.

Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder, as usual. Then, Pikachu's ears stood up. _A Pokemon?_

"Haha, sorry guys."

Oh. It was just Ash. He always seemed to be hungry. Pikachu wondered about how it was possible for him to be hungry so often.

"If we don't get food soon, Ash will starve!" Brock said, humoring him.

"Ok, but we have to get moving soon! The show is tomorrow!"

 _Show… oh yeah! I forgot!_ Pikachu thought. They were going to a Pokemon show held in Pallet Town! Flashing lights, amazing performances, and more, according to the flyer. Pikachu knew it was probably being exaggerated a bit, but he was excited nonetheless.

They all arrived at a nice, small restaurant in no time flat. Pikachu grabbed one of the small ketchup packets when they sat down and drank it before Ash could stop him.

"Pikachu… leave some for the rest of us…" he moaned, as Pikachu grabbed another.

Brock, Misty, and Ash all began chatting mindlessly, but Pikachu looked elsewhere.

"(What is that noise?)" he said to himself.

"(Kinda sounds like… crying?)"

He suddenly had an urge to help out whoever was crying, so he ran into the woods while no one was looking.

 **About fifteen minutes earlier**

"(Lunchtime!)" called out a Vaporeon.

A stunning white Eevee bursted out of a bush.

"(Hooray! I'm so hungry!)" It cheered.

Suddenly, it got hit by a blast of bubbles.

"(Not you, freak!)" the Vaporeon said.

"(You'll get the scraps, if your lucky.)"

Eevee was taken aback.

"(B-but… Mom...)"

"(But nothing! Go now or I'll make sure you get nothing!)"

Eevee couldn't take it. For her whole life, her mom treated her like this. A mess-up. A mistake. She was so sick of it. She really believed her mom though, so she couldn't stand up to her.

The Eevee wordlessly ran away. Tears streaming from her eyes, she ran, and ran, and ran.

"(I'm worthless! I'm a freak!)" was all she could say.

She stopped when she smelled something. Food. She peeked out of a bush. _No. There are other people there! They'll just call me a freak and send me off. I am just a freak._ She began to sob again.

 **Present**

"(Hello?)" Pikachu called. No response. Just more sobbing.

He followed the crying and saw a little white Eevee curled up into a ball crying.

His heart instantly broke in two.

"(Hey, what's wrong?)"

The Eevee gasped.

"(N-no! Stay away! I'm a freak!)" Her sobs only intensified.

"(Woah, hey, who said your a freak? Your not a freak!)" Pikachu said, startled.

"(B-but, I'm a different color… I'm… wrong. *sniff* that's what everyone else said…)"

Pikachu just sat next to her and stroked her head.

Eevee was confused. _Why is he being so nice to me?_ She thought.

"(Hey, just because your a different color doesn't make you a freak. I think it makes you look special.)" Pikachu said softly.

"(R-really? B-but… but…)" Eevee stumbles over her own words.

"(Eevee, you're not wrong… or a freak.)" He hugged the Eevee tightly. He didn't care if he just met her. He knew how it felt to be made fun of. Trust me, no one goes up to a Pikachu and says, "Wow! That looks so strong!"

Eevee was practically blown away by this. She never had gotten hugged before. She blushed slightly.

"(I- you… thank you so much…)" She softly nuzzled Pikachu, causing him to blush as well. **Grumble.**

Pikachu reluctantly broke off the hug.

"(Eevee, are you hungry? Come with me! You can join me and my trainers!)"

Eevee was truly astounded. So much kindness…

"(YES!)" she shouted. "(I- uh- sorry! I didn't mean to shout…)"

Pikachu was astounded by how cute she was being.

"(Hey, Eevee, it's ok. Really.)"

Pikachu grabbed Eevee's paw, turning her a light pink and causing her stomach to do a somersault.

"(C'mon, this way!)"

 **Wow. Pikachu likes Eevee and doesn't even know it. Guess we'll just have to wait for our little mouse to figure out why he feels the way he does! Sorry if this chapter was short. I'm still getting used to all this!**


	2. A New Teammate

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Hey you guys! Welcome to Chapter 2! Oh, but before we start, I have a few things to say. First of all, feel free to leave me a review! I want to make sure I'm doing a good job with this fic. Secondly, Ash brought a certain Pokemon with him on the trip… here are all of the trio's Pokemon:**

 **Ash: Pikachu, ?**

 **Misty: None**

 **Brock: Geodude, Onix**

 **So I hope that cleared everything up! Now enjoy the chapter!**

"(Are you sure about this…?)" Eevee practically whimpered. "(What if they don't like me?)"

"(Hey, it's ok.)" Pikachu assured her. "(What's not to like?)"

 _Wait._ Pikachu covered his mouth and turned dark red. _Did he just say that?_

He looked back. Eevee was red as well.

"(You... really think they'll like me?)"

Pikachu snapped out of his flustered state. "(Of Course!)" he replied.

"(You'll make a great addition to the team!)"

"(But… i'm so weak. Surely you wouldn't want me dragging down your team…)"

Pikachu grabbed both of her hands and looked straight at her.

"(Eevee, you don't deserve what your mom said to you. You're not weak, your not a freak, you are beauti- uh-!)" _Why do I keep saying things like that?_

They both turned red again.

"(Y-your capable of being strong. And I won't stop until your fed, happy, and stronger than even me!)"

Eevee blushed harder. "(Y-y-you'll really do that for me?)"

Pikachu gave her a soft, sincere hug. "(Why wouldn't I?)"

 _Jeez,_ Pikachu thought, _why am I doing this? Why does hugging her make me feel so… nice?_

 _Why did I say she was beautiful? She is beautiful, though… D'oh!_

They stood like that for a few minutes.

Eevee finally felt comfort, being held by the yellow mouse.

 _Huh… yellow was always my favorite color,_ She thought.

After a few minutes passed, they heard someone yelling. "Pikachu? Pikachu!? PIKACHU!?" Pikachu giggled. "(C'mon Eevee, lets go)"

They arrived at the restaurant.

"Pikachu! Thank goodness!"

Ash scooped up Pikachu, but was startled when he saw an Eevee clinging to him.

"(Please don't take him)" she whimpered.

"(Eevee, don't worry, he's not taking me.)"

"Oh, who's this?" Ash asked.

Pikachu played his best charades to tell ash what happened.

"Oh… that's too bad." Ash said. Pikachu grabbed his plate of food Ash ordered for him and offered to share it with Eevee.

Eevee took a bite of the food. _Wow… so this is what an "Egg Omelette" tastes like…_

"(It's so goooood!)" she yelled while bouncing up and down. She tackled Pikachu and started nuzzling him.

"(Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!)" She then calmed down and stopped nuzzling him, but still stayed on top of him.

"(Your the most kind person I've ever met, Pikachu)" she said.

Pikachu turned red. "(R-really?)"

Eevee simply nodded.

"(Thank you so much.)" she quickly pecked him on the cheek and got off him.

Pikachu hid his practically glowing face. _Why? What are these feelings?_

Eevee went up to Ash and let him pick her up.

"Wow, that Eevee is so cool looking!" Brock said.

"Yeah! That Eevee's just got to join our team! Did you see how cute her and Pikachu were together~!" Misty blurted.

"Eevee, do you want to join our team?"

Ash held out a Pokeball. Eevee jumped out of his arms and smacked the button. The ball clicked shut.

"Wow!" Ash yelped. "I just caught a special Eevee!"

Ash released Eevee. Eevee jumped on to Pikachu almost immediatley and started nuzzling him. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

"(Wow, Pikachu, you've got a girlfriend already?)"

Pikachu gasped. "(Buizel?)"

 **Yep. Buizel snuck into Ash's luggage. Meanwhile, Pikachu is forming a major crush on Eevee! Too bad he's too dense to figure that out. Oh man, chapter 3 is going to be fun! Don't worry though, it will release very, very soon! So stay tuned!**


	3. Snuggles

**Did someone order a third chapter? Heya my dudes! Chapter 3 is now out! Maybe Pikachu will figure out what he's feeling this chapter. (Probably not :P) Read the chapter already!**

"Buizel? How did you get here?" Ash blurted.

Ash picked up Buizel. "Did you sneak into my bag?"

Buizel nodded.

"Wow, I guess he really wanted to come!" said Misty.

"Ugh, Buizel…" Said Brock.

Pikachu was still frozen, with Eevee on top of him.

They both turned red when they saw Buizel look at them.

They quickly got up and Pikachu walked up to him.

"(Hey Buiz!)" he said and fist bumped him.

"(Hey Pikachu, it's been awhile! But who is that?)" Pikachu noticed Eevee was hiding behind him.

"(This is Eevee. She was… sort of… abused… by her family.)" Buizel looked at her sympathetically.

"(H-h-h-h-h-hi, B-buizel)" Eevee shivered.

Pikachu noticed how cold it was getting.

"(Hey, we should go inside…)" Pikachu said.

Pikachu got the attention of Ash and made a shivering gesture and pointed to Eevee.

"Your right Pikachu, it's getting cold out. Hey guys! Let's set up camp!"

They walked for awhile.

Eevee and Pikachu were freezing, so Ash put them in his Jumbo Luxury Ball, The only pokeball Pikachu liked. It was like a mini hotel! And it could hold more than one Pokemon!

The group walked into the woods and set up camp there.

"Alright, Pikachu, Eevee, come on out!"

Ash threw the Luxury Ball in the air.

Out came Pikachu and Eevee.

"Alright, you two set up camp." Ash pointed to Misty and Brock.

"Buizel, we need to talk."

"(Uh oh)" Buizel said.

Pikachu and Eevee watched Misty and Brock set up the tent, and Pikachu noticed a butterfree fly close.

"(Plug your ears.)" Pikachu whispered to Eevee.

"AAAAAAAUGH! BUG POKEMON!"

 _Wow,_ Pikachu thought, _Misty won't change…_ Pikachu and Eevee walked into the tent.

Pikachu hates his pokeball, and Eevee only felt safe with Pikachu, so they would have to share a sleeping bag.

Eevee was shivering uncontrollably, so Pikachu gave her the sleeping bag.

Pikachu was shivering, too, but he tried to keep it to himself.

 _Man, the winter is harsh._ Pikachu thought, still trying to hold back his shivering.

Eevee noticed this.

"(Hey, we can share, you know…)" Eevee blushed. "(U-unless you don't want to…)"

"(No, no, I'll share it)" Pikachu snuggled up next to her, oblivious to the romantic situation he put them in.

 _Wow. Her fur is so soft…_ Pikachu thought. _She's so cute like this…_ He blushed intensely. _W-wait… why did I just think that?_

He then buried his face in the blanket.

Eevee was laying against him, though, so she felt the heat coming from his face. _Awwww…_ She snuggled against Pikachu a little more. Even his ears were red now.

"(Feeling comfortable?)" Eevee asked.

"(Yes…)" Pikachu replied.

After a few minutes, Pikachu relaxed, and snuggled up against Eevee a little bit, surprising her. After a few minutes, Pikachu fell asleep.

Eevee gazed at him. _Goodnight Pikachu,_ She thought.

 **Wow. Such fluff. Pikachu really must be dense. Like Trainer, like Pokemon! Chapter 4 is going to be big, so stay tuned. And don't forget to leave me a review! I want to do the best I can, and reviews help a TON! Well, until the next chapter, see ya!**


	4. Eevee's Gift

**This chapter will be a long one. If you guys are wondering, I wanted to wait until I finished Chapter 5 to release Chapter 4, so I could make sure they lined up correctly so, sorry!**

 _Eevee walked up to Pikachu._

 _She poked him to get his attention. "(Pikachu?)"_

 _Pikachu turned around. "(Hm?)"_

 _Eevee blushed. "(Pikachu, will you go out with me?)" She blurted out._

" _(Oh… sorry Eevee. I don't love you like that.)"_

" _(What?)" Eevee's heart split in two._

" _(Your like an annoying, weak, pathetic daughter to me.)"_

 _Eevee yelped. "(W-W-WHAT!?)"_

 _He suddenly transformed into a… Vaporeon?_

" _(Eevee, I hope you like getting beat.)"_

 _No. Please... no. Not this again._

 _Eevee screamed as loud as she could._ _ **But nobody came.**_

"(Eevee! Eevee! Wake up!)"

Eevee opened her eyes.

"(Pikachu…?)" Eevee mumbled.

"(Eevee, you were panicking and rolling around! Did you have a nightmare? Are you ok?)"

Eevee got up. "(I- uh- I'm fine.)"

Pikachu looked at her curiously.

"(What was it about?)"

Eevee almost had a heart attack.

 _What am I supposed to tell him?_

"(Uhh… I can't remember.)" She lied.

"(Oh, ok)" Pikachu said.

Eevee walked out rather quickly.

Pikachu was confused.

 _Oh no. Did I make her uncomfortable?_ He sighed. _I need to figure out what's wrong with me._

Eevee stood outside of the tent. _I feel bad for leaving him like that, but I don't want him to find out. What if he doesn't even like me?_ She thought.

"Hey guys! Breakfast!" Ash called.

Pikachu, Eevee, and Buizel ran to Ash.

"(Buizel, where were you last night?)" Pikachu questioned.

"(Just being lectured.)" Buizel huffed.

Everyone practically inhaled their food.

Pikachu walked up to Ash, pumped his fists, and jumped up and down.

"Sorry Pikachu, no training today."

Pikachu gasped.

 _Ash? Not training? Impossible!_

"You see, we are almost at the show… and Misty insists that everyone looks their best…"

Ash tried to pull off a bowtie he was wearing.

"But between me and you, I'd rather be training."

"ASH! How many times did I tell you to stop messing up that bowtie!?"

"Uh oh. Gotta run!"

Ash ran off, with Misty in hot pursuit.

"(Jeez, that Misty sure is a strange one)" Pikachu mumbled, and walked off.

Pikachu sat under a tree. It was boring, since he was usually training right now.

"(Man, I need to get my mind off training…)"

Pikachu noticed a wild Chikorita wandering around.

"(Hey!)" Pikachu shouted. "(Use Sleep Powder on me! It'll help pass the time!)"

The Chikorita agreed and quickly put Pikachu to sleep.

Eevee was wandering around aimlessly.

 _What should I do today?_ She wondered.

Then she saw something. A glittering yellow stone, with a Thunderbolt in it!

 _Woah… What's this?_ She thought. _Pikachu would LOVE this!_

She picked up the stone.

 _Ooh! This is a Thunderstone!_ She thought. _I'll make sure to hold it with my teeth, so I don't evolve… Wait… Do Pikachus evolve with a Thunderstone?_

She thought for a minute.

 _No… don't they evolve with high happiness? Yeah…_

She picked up the stone and attached it to some vines she pulled off a bush.

 _Perfect! It'll be a necklace! Pikachu will love this!_

She quickly hurried off to give her new present to Pikachu.

Pikachu was sleeping happily under the tree, until a cute, squeaky voice woke him up.

"(Pikachu! Pikachu! Wake up!)"

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes.

"(E-Eevee? Oh… hello. What's that?)"

Eevee jumped up and down.

"(A necklace! For you! I made it!)"

Pikachu was stunned.

"(Y-You made that… for me?)" He said.

"(Yes! Do you like it?)"

Pikachu was shocked she even had to ask.

"(Of course! I love it!)"

Pikachu was so stunned by how beautiful the necklace was that he forgot about what happens when a Pikachu touches a thunderstone.

"(I'm going to wear it right now!)"

Pikachu grabbed the necklace and put it on.

"(O-ooh…)"

Suddenly, every muscle in Pikachu's body started feeling weird. Like, they were growing… but also so relaxed. It felt… really good.

"(I feel so nice all of a sudden.)"

Eevee was a little worried.

"(P-Pikachu… y-your glowing!)"

Pikachu was too relaxed to even notice Eevee's worries.

"(I feel so… strong all of a sudden…)"

Pikachu stopped glowing.

"(Wow, that necklace made me stronger! Thanks Eevee!)"

Eevee was worried sick.

"(P-Pikachu… your voice is…)"

 _Kinda hot…_ Eevee wanted to say.

"(What? Nonsense! I'm the same orange Pikachu I always…. was….)"

 _Orange fur?_

"(Uhm… I-I'm still a Pikachu! Watch!)"

Pikachu tried to call out his name, but all that came out was…

"Raichu! Rai-Raichu!"

 **Well, not much to explain. See you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Raichu

**Chu or Chu not. There is no Rai.**

"(I'm… I'm a Raichu!?)"

Pikachu… er… Raichu was shocked.

"(P-Pikachu!? Y-Your still y-you, right!?)" Eevee basically whimpered.

"(Yes, yes! It's still me!)"

Eevee felt relieved.

"(C-Come on, Raichu, we have to show Ash, Misty and Brock!)"

Eevee tried pulling Raichu, but he was really heavy.

"(Woah… looks like I gained some weight… but it's all muscle! Wowie!)"

Raichu stood up.

"(My legs feel a lot stronger too. Here, I'll carry you!)"

Raichu picked up Eevee and ran towards Ash and Co.

Raichu was stunned at how fast he was.

"(Wow! I'm going at twice the speed I was able to when I was a Pikachu!)" He said proudly.

Eevee was just laying in Raichu's arms, simultaneously impressed and flustered.

"(I- you- fast- strong- uuurgh…)"

Eevee covered her bright red face with her paws. Her white fur made the red a lot easier to see, much to her dismay.

Raichu had no idea why she was red, but carried on running anyways.

They made it to Ash really quickly.

Ash was tied to a chair and Misty was prepping him up, rather seductively, I might add.

"M-Misty! L-Let me go! You didn't have t-to tie me up!"

Raichu called out to Ash.

"Rai-Rai! Raichu!"

Ash looked over at him.

"Woah, look! A Raichu!"

Misty whipped around.

"There's your Eevee! Wait…"

Ash suddenly realized what Misty was getting at.

"P-Pikachu? Is that you?"

Raichu nodded and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Rai! Rai-Rai-Raichu!"

Ash couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

"N-No. your not Pikachu… you can't be…"

Misty stepped in, and held out a bottle of ketchup.

"If your Pikachu then-"

She was cut short when Raichu grabbed the bottle and started chugging it instantly.

"Yep. That's your Pikachu all right." Misty said.

Ash was completely shocked.

"P-Pikachu… is it really you?"

Raichu nodded.

Brock walked over, having just woke up. Buizel followed him.

"What the-"

Brock looked over to see… Ash tied to a chair… Misty holding makeup and a bowtie… and a Raichu hugging Ash very tightly, almost choking him.

"I'm not going to ask." Brock said and walked back to his tent with Buizel.

 **Hot diggity dog! The show is coming up soon, Pikachu evolved, and Brock saw everything out of context… Chapter 6 is going to be good. Sorry if this chapter was short... but I had to make it short, since I made Chapter 4 so long... Anyways, I'll see all you guys in the next chapter! Remember to Review! I might do a "Reading Reviews" Chapter if I get enough!**


End file.
